In the prior art methods and apparatus for asbestos abatement and removal concentrated on particulate contamination control, such as the method and filtration device described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,111 issued to Anthony Natale. Other similar apparatus and methods are disclosed in such operations as those undertaken by Environet Inc., 323 West 39th Street, New York, N.Y., 10018 and in the patents disclosed and cited in the aforementioned Natale patent.
The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has produced a publication on toxic substances entitled "Guidance For Controlling Asbestos-Containing Materials In Buildings", EPA, 560/5-85-024 June 1985, Environmental Protection Agency, Washington, D.C. 20460. Therein various methods and apparatus are disclosed for treating and removing asbestos. One section of that publication, Section 5.1.3 describes a method of encapsulation with sealants. Encapsulation refers to the spraying of ACM (asbestos-containing materials) with a sealant. As stated in this section, the sealant should bind together the asbestos fibers and other material components and offer some resistance to damage from impact. In this section it further states that the sealant should penetrate the ACM and adhere to the substrate or form a tough skin over the material to withstand moderate impact, be flexible and flame retardant, resist deterioration over time and be non-toxic. The publication further states that latex paint has been used as a sealant and that the user should select a brand with a high vehicle content. For encapsulating ACM, the publication states that the paint applied should be considerably thicker than that recommended for painting. It further recommends that a method is to apply a light (mist) coat, then a full coat applied at a 90 degree angle to the direction of the first coat. It also states that the full coat may be applied by the use of a roller.
Various companies supply products designated as asbestos removal encapsulants, such as a product identified as 32-60 by Foster Products Corporation, 3200 LaBore Rad, Vadnais Heights, Minn. 55110. In literature describing such a product it states that the product penetrates deeply and quickly, such as for example: 3 inches of depth of penetration in 15 minutes on 100% amosite matrix. However, personnel of the company indicate that the actual penetration is on the order of one-eighth of an inch.
The problem with the removal of asbestos materials or the encapsulation of those materials in place, is that asbestos can be friable; that is to say, it is a material which can be crushed or pulverized with hand pressure and is subject to having fibers released into the atmosphere when it is crushed, thus causing a hazard to those in contact with that atmosphere. The object of the prior art has been to either contain this material or filter out the airborne fibers created in a controlled environment, such as a bag or room which is sealed off and subject to negative pressure. In addition to those referred to above, one such technique is the "glove bag". See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,291.
Of course the problem with these prior art methods is that they either create airborne fibers which they have to rearrange or they encapsulate them creating additional problems for future removal.
The object of my invention is to eliminate to the fullest extent possible, under given circumstances, the creation of airborne fibers during the removal of asbestos-containing materials.
Further objects are as follows:
1. To eliminate the need for containment;
2. To eliminate the need for negative air systems (which, indeed, even require backup generators to take care of potential power outages);
3. To eliminate the need for decontamination chambers, under given circumstances;
4. To eliminate the need for any further containment within the immediate area;
5. To eliminate the need of further containment of adjoining areas or outside the area being worked on; and
6. To eliminate the expelling of 0.03% contamination to the environment from the filtering systems.
These and other objects of my invention will be apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.